I'll consider you
by Kotobukireji
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke and Naruto had started off with a really bad attitude towards each other to their journey as ninjas. But what if Sasuke didn't want that and wanted to be something more to him... Will Naruto accept his feelings or will he think hes just another person toying with him?</html>


It was the early birds of the blue sky that woke naruto this long yellow beams of light shone through the window as he groaned twitching his eyes open. He usually was more 'thrilled' to be waking up to a new day of ninja training but this training,wasn't really what he yawned stretching his arms as far as he can, swayed his hips around landing his legs on the floor as he made his way towards the bathroom.

He cleared his throat as he chugged his '30 day expired' milk as he scoffed down the remainder of his toast. "yosh, time for training."

"Your late again Naruto!"

"gomen,gome-" Naruto stoppped as his eyes met his. The tall broad teamate standing against the rail looking his exact directiong with that dreadful look of his. "hmf."

Sakura was annoyed,she couldn't stand how one puny little event with haku ultimately changed their not only that, it felt dense. "L-looks like kakeshi sensei is running late again huh?"

"seems like it." Sasuke shot a glance at Naruto who was busy analyzing his rival...or what he thinks of him. They stayed there for quite some time silent as the tension between them grew . Sakura cornered herself near the pole keeping a safe distance away from them.

"yo." Kakeshi appears on top of the pole stand.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura both rage. "I got lost on my way here so i tried taking another route. Anyways ready for training?" he ask.

"you bet! Just wait and see i'll show you the true power of the great hokage!"

sasuke snickers. " You really have a big mouth for someone who needs to be rescued all the time."

"That was a fluke and you know it!" Naruto clenches his fest together.

Kakeshi sighs."You guys really are a hassle,like a lovers quarrel."

"We aren't lovers!"

They storm off down the bridge keeping a distance away from each other. Naruto knew this time he was going to show sasuke he isn't just some ninja,a hokage!

It was afternoon and...Naruto.. was knocked out..

They had to complete a mission in a local farmers house by collecting all the weeds,little did he know that the weeds meant all the herbs in the paddock, His body was nearly flown away by the waterfall in shironken dumping ground until sasuke saved him and his legs were badly bruised by the marks of the guard dogs that were needed for a stroll. His body was aching all over and his legs were shattered. "You really are a hassle,idiot." Sasuke accused sitting against the still corpse on the floor. Naruto was flat against the tatami mat with a weaved blanket covering his lower body. "were's Kakeshi and Sakura?" he asked.

"they left to go gather herbs for you. They told me to stay here behind and monitor you." He groaned in annoyance as he shuffled his legs across.

"I don't need your supervision." He barked.

"You have no say in this since you already bed written" He grab's the damp cloth from the bucket opposite him and places it against Naruto's scab on his leg. As much as Naruto doesn't want his help, he needs it right now.

" I said i dont need your help ok!" He flung the cloth away from his leg. Sasuke was getting irritated, As much as he thought Naruto's style of fighting is unique,his tempers just annoying. "Look Naruto,i dont care if you dont want my help or anyones, but remember your apart of a team who actually is trying to become ninja. Me and sakura cant be slouching off and playing doctors for your stupid needs."

Naruto looks away a little peeved at sasuke's accusation. "Yea,well I never asked you two to be my doctors.I can manage on my own believe it." He pushes himself up grunting a little at the pain in his leg. ""Like i said,your not fine,just give it a rest." he said turning his back away.

They both kept quiet both annoyed at each other as the sun began to descend into darkness as the tension in the room grew knew he wasn't just some stupid ninja, he wanted to prove a poin to everyone who dissed him. But only if sasuke could realize how desperate this training is for him...he glanced over to see Sasuke playing with his shirinken. His faced looked swollen,like he wanted a release of some sort. "what?is there something on my face?"

"u-uh no there's nothing." Naruto looked away a little flushed that sasuke caught him peeping over. "t-there really taking there time."

'No kiddin. He must've turned it into some type of mission for her to complete." He imagined her having to climb a tree to get to the highest point of the trunk to collect the herb. god he wish he could go. "they'll be back soon. Just get some rest." He looked over at naruto who was almost about to fall asleep. He's such an idiot.

The more time went past the more Sasuke's sleep deprive was getting the better of him. "Your tired right?" Naruto could feel he was about to knock himself out.

"Not really,unlike someone." he smirked.

"I was just asking, yeesh...show off." Naruto brought the covers closer to his face. He knew Sasuke wouldn't answer but he could be a little nicer.

Another three hours had passed and Sasuke was gone.

He layed down opposite to Naruto clenching himself tightly away from Naruto's body as far as possible. he tried He tried to imagine himself sleeping net to Sakura to feel more at ease. His hand gliding up her waist keeping her safe...

"Get your ass off mine." He warned.

"ah!,Sorry couldn't help it." He shuffled away keeping the same distance away. He could smell Sasuke's chakra from his distance. it smelt so unusual. It kinda...He turned his head around towards sasukes back. He couldn't see Naruto so it was ok. His back was so tense,his muscles shone through his dark blue top like a ray of sunlight.

"Your hard."

Naruto stopped. "Uh w-what?"

"I said, your hard." He looked down at his pants to see a big triangular bulge. "shit."

Sasuke grinned. This was his chance. "Naruto-kun daskete!"

"Shut up Sasuke."

"ne ne, im not only just good fighter i can work better on hard stuff."

"I said shut up."

"Maybe its trying to make a ninjitsu sign to 'fuck me'. "

"eww, that just killed it." Naruto pouted in disgust as sasuke sadistically laughed. He turned back around,this time only facing his back. He didn't mean any of it right? it was just a joke...

It was getting later into the night and Sasuke looked out of the window from his side gazing at the stars that illuminated the sky. The question he wanted to ask Naruto was bugging him. He knew what would happen if he did but...The questions was just strangling his neck.

"You still awake?"

"What do ya expect?" he pouts.

Sasuke adjust himself onto his back resting his hands behind his head. "Do you really think of me as an opponent?"

Naruto looks over. He already knew the answer to that. "Of course,your the one i need to surpass the most."

Sasuke looked at him as Naruto's eyes met his. He felt so out of shape when he was next to Sasuke. Usually he would know how to respond but this time...

"Will you ever consider me as a friend?"

Naruto's mind stopped. His eyes were still firmly pressed against his. He thought he must've heard knew Sasuke usually would taunt him and bring all these accusations on him.

There's was only one way. "You must be really tired,maybe you should rest-"

"Im not tired naruto."

He couldn't take it. He straddle Naruto both hands either side of his head pinned down by sasuke's with only a sheet separating their bodies. Sasukes face was bright crimson red with his eyes bulge with stream of water ready to glide down. He was being serious about what he said.

"Sasuke...what do you think your doing?!" Naruto realizes his wrist pinned down as he tries to squirm out of his graps but his arms were pushed down too tightly.

"What so special about me that makes me your opponent?" He clenches Narutos wrist tighter making a small squeak. "Just because i have the skills? cause sakura is infatuated with me? what is it?!" He raises his voice to a new level as he tilts his head down covering the set of tears that desperately wanted an escape.

"i-i..." Naruto was stuck for words.

"Why? he looks back up. "Why hate me so much?!"

Naruto didn't reply,He couldn't way sasuke was acting...He just couldn't say it. Sasuke shudders before picking up Naruto (causing him to grunt a little bit) by the collar pulling him up eye to eye. Naruto was caught off guard, sasuke was crying right in front of him... "Sasuke.."

When we first met you...you were someone i...i wanted to be around more. I don't care about revenge or even this training anymore..."He grasp onto his collar tighter trying to survey the questions and answers he wanted. "Sasuke..."

Before Sasuke could look up,Naruto instantly punched him in the face pushing him down onto the floor grunting hard. "Naruto what the-" Naruto grab's him by his shirt pulling him towards his face. He was scared,Naruto looked so angry yet so calm. "You don't know anything about me! you dont know how much work and trouble i had to go through just to become a certified ninja! you always know how to act in situations and your always recognized. it took me years before i...i finally became someone!" He crashes down on top of sasuke crying his heart out in his tears. He never even knew about Naruto's past life...

"Naruto...How am i so different though? Im an outsider,a person without a family but i still live to fight. Arent i exactly like you?..." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke gazing at him with not the look of sympathy...look of acknowledgement. but its all just the same..

"We can't be alike!" He pushes Sasuke down on his arms clenching his wrist tighter. "Your so skillled and professional,Im not even at the starting point of that." His fingers began to tremble holding onto his wrist. Sasuke was beginning to get worried. He wanted Naruto so badly to open up to him...but not like this...

Sasuke pulls him closer to his chest making Naruto instantly let go. He wrapped his arms around His waist pressing his chinn aginst his shoulder.

"Let me help you then."

Sasuke heaves his head up and presses his lips against naruto's. Naruto melted in with his kisses and eventually became the dominant one over the tongue lash. Sasuke separates leaving Naruto whimpering for more.

"Naruto...can we?-"

'yes,i'll consider you as my friend."


End file.
